<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This Is My Love Song To You by jawnslulluby21</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27428800">This Is My Love Song To You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jawnslulluby21/pseuds/jawnslulluby21'>jawnslulluby21</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hawaii Five-0 (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:34:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27428800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jawnslulluby21/pseuds/jawnslulluby21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by ‘Never Stop’ by Safety Suit</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Making A Point</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just some fluff</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘This is my love song to you<br/>
Let every woman know I’m yours..’</p><p>Steve McGarrett sighed and pulled off his TEK vest. He was hot, sweaty and smelled like gunpowder and garbage but at least the perp was on his way to HPD to get processed then jailed. Times like these he wished he could just snap his fingers and he’d be clean and good to go but real life wasn’t really like that at all.</p><p>“Steve? You ok?”</p><p>Steve looked up from the bench in the locker room and failed miserably to form a smile to greet his partner of a year, Detective Danny Williams.</p><p>“I’m good. Good.. Just-“ Steve rubbed his shoulder to try to rod the dull ache inside of it. “Tired. Yeah man I’m tired.”</p><p>Suddenly, Danny’s whole demeanor shifted. “What the hell is wrong with you? You could have waited for me. I told you I was coming in. But no. You had to be the hero and—“</p><p>“—I was no hero, Danny—“</p><p>“—jumped Into the dumpster from 20 feet. 20 feet above, Steve. That’s a... a house! That’s how high a house is. You think anyone would have done that except you? Huh? What if you would have fallen on something sharp? You had no idea what was in that dumpster!” Danny took a breath and stepped back, realizing that his rant was taking him dangerously close to a sitting Steve. </p><p>“You done?” Steve asked.</p><p>“No.” Danny ran a hand through his streaky blonde do. “You never listen to me anyways.”</p><p>“You would have never known had Chin not told you,” Steve grumbled, pulling off his tee shirt and throwing it on the tile floor. Danny made a noise and picked it up, laying it on the bench beside Steve.</p><p>“It wasn’t Chin.” Danny answered belligerently, and held his hands out for Steve’s clothing. </p><p>Steve looked up at Danny then shook his head and slid his cargo pants and his boxer briefs down his muscular legs. With a sigh, Danny accepted these and folded them, placing the pants and undies next to the shirt on the bench.<br/>
“You stink. Go scrub up.”</p><p>“Aye aye, Sir,” Steve ran through his shower and came back into the main locker room, toweling off  his short dark hair. Danny was sitting on the bench beside the pile of Steve’s clothing. Steve slipped the towel down around his waist and perched next to Danny.</p><p>“Catherine called. Says she can’t make it tonight.” Danny handed Steve Steve’s mobile and stood up. “See ya in the war room.”</p><p>Once Danny stood up and left, Steve was bereft of the smaller man’s heat and presence. Dumbly Steve looked at the phone and stared at Catherine’s contact trying desperately to remember when he had made plans to take Catherine out for dinner.<br/>
“Huh,” he said out loud then pulled clean clothes out of his locker and changed quickly. He had a report to write. </p><p>Danny sat at his desk and stared at his computer. He’d been kind of numb since answering Steve’s mobile when it rang while Steve was in the shower. He was surprised to hear Catherine’s reedy voice, and when Danny had told her to hold on he’d get Steve she persisted in leaving a message.</p><p>He saw Steve coming back into their HQ but instead of heading into his own office, Steve made a bee line towards Danny’s. The blonde sighed and sat back in his desk chair; the last thing he wanted was to put up with Steve’s gushing over Catherine. He knew it was spiteful but he couldn’t help it. Apparently, whatever they had or have, was still going strong.</p><p>Steve hesitated at the door. The look on his partner’s face told him he needed to be careful lest the Jersey man erupt into a tirade.<br/>
“Hey. I can’t even remember making a date with Cath. Unless I’m losing my mind,” Steve explained. He perched with his butt on the edge of Danny’s desk.</p><p>“Your business. All I know is what she said.” Danny looked down and pretended to concentrate on the scattered papers across his blotter.</p><p>“Danny. Danny come on and look at me.” Steve leaned forward and tugged at Danny’s shirt sleeve. Danny sighed dramatically and straightened up, blue eyes flat and distant. “I honestly haven’t seen Cath in a couple months and if I had made plans for tonight it was, I guess, at that time. There’s nothing between us.”</p><p>“Huh.” Danny bit  his bottom lip and leaned forward, breaking his gaze with Steve. “So what, you know, not my business.”<br/>
“You’re making a big deal out of it,” Steve said, arching an eyebrow.<br/>
“No no I’m really not. Your business not mine.”</p><p>“Danny.”<br/>
Just the heartfelt way Steve said his name made Danny freeze and look up at his partner. There wasn’t any teasing or mirth in his eyes or on his face. Steve looked downright serious.<br/>
“I’m not involved with her or any other woman. And I’m wondering if you... if you would like to have dinner with me ... tonight?  Not Sidestreets  or kama’s  shrimp truck. A real dinner. Pick you up at 7?”</p><p>Danny was at a loss for words. He let what Steve said sink in. Dinner. Tonight. Not Catherine. Him. Danny.<br/>
Dumbly, he nodded and let a smile escape to his lips.<br/>
“Don’t be late, McGarrett.”</p><p>Danny checked himself in the mirror once again. He’d raced home, babbled to Grace on the phone, checked in with Rachael about this coming weekend and showered and shaved. He selected a dark blue colored shirt (cornflower blue, the Lord and Taylor’s clerk had called it) and grey slacks. His socks were polka dot and soft on his feet and his shoes were a pair of black lace up Sketcher’s with a rugged sole. He felt giddy and fluttery, feelings that were so unlike him. </p><p>Steve pulled into his driveway; there was no mistaking the sound of the Silverado’s engine. Danny shoved his phone and wallet into his pants pockets and took a deep breath then walked out to meet Steve who was coming towards the door.</p><p>“Hey partner! Looking good!” Steve’s eyes swept Danny from head to toe and grinned rogue like. </p><p>“You,” Danny said pointedly, admiring Steve’s navy slacks and lighter blue shirt with sleeves rolled up, “look amazing. Thank God no cargo pants.”</p><p>“Don’t start,” Steve admonished but there was affection in his tone. He grabbed the door handle and opened the truck door for Danny.<br/>
“Thank you,” Danny said. The blonde crawled up into the cab and Steve shut the door then scampered around to get into the driver’s seat.<br/>
“Hope you’re hungry,” Steve said as he backed out of the driveway and turned the truck towards the city center.<br/>
“Famished.” Danny watched as Steve fiddled with the radio. The dulcet tones of Stevie Nicks filled the air and Steve sat back with both hands on the wheel, apparently satisfied with the choice of music.<br/>
“My sister saw her in Atlantic City and said she was awesome.” Danny shifted in the seat and watched as they sped past storefronts and plaza entrances. He was curious as to their destination.<br/>
“She’s looking good for 70,” Steve muttered. He was searching the signs ahead.<br/>
“Oh wow you know something about a rock artist? Wait a minute... she’s not a spokesperson for grenades or potentially fatal dumpsters...”</p><p>“Daniel. Can we just have a night out without ... ridiculous... talk...” Steve suddenly turned on his blinker and slowed down.<br/>
“Where are we going?” Danny asked.<br/>
“Here.” Steve pulled the truck into a parking spot that bordered the beginning of a strip mall. At the end was a restaurant with a bright sign over the entrance.<br/>
“Novella??? Are you kidding me? This place-“ Danny stuttered.<br/>
“-is supposed to be fantastic.” Steve hurried around to Danny’s side and again opened the door. Danny jumped down and spontaneously grabbed Steve’s hand.</p><p>They held hands until they reached the entrance when Steve gently ushered Danny in front of himself and opened the door, his other hand on Danny’s shoulder.</p><p>The inside of the restaurant was awash with good smells and simple atmosphere. The hostess indicated they follow her once Steve told her his name for reservations and they were quickly seated at a table for 2 next to an indoor fountain.<br/>
“Fancy. I like it,” Danny said looking around.<br/>
“It IS very nice. Lou said to try the chicken Marsala.”<br/>
“Hmmmmm..” Danny looked up over his menu, which was more like a thick tasseled book than a menu, and met Steve’s blue eyed gaze. “What? What are you looking at me like that?”</p><p>“I like what I see,” Steve answered then still smiling a lop sided grin returned his focus  to the menu.<br/>
Danny huffed but inside he was pleased. His insides fluttered and he worked hard to keep any and all feelings of crazy under wraps.<br/>
“We can do the rice balls if you want. Split a salad. Drink some wine.”<br/>
“You order then,” Danny nodded, pleased to let Steve take the lead.<br/>
“Trust me?” Steve waggled his eyebrows.<br/>
“Always, Babe.”<br/>
“And for the record... Danny?” Steve said. “I’m going to make sure Catherine... and every girl... knows... I’m yours.”<br/>
Danny’s face reddened and he cleared his throat but he kept his eyes on his closed menu at his place. He couldn’t say what was in his heart so he just reached across the table and took a hold of Steve’s hand. Gently, he rubbed circles with his finger around Steve’s wrist, enjoying the steady beat of his partner’s pulse. They had all night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ruminitions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What happens next</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Aiming for longer chapters and some fun romance</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘...so you can fall asleep each night, Babe,<br/>
And know I’m dreaming of you more...’</p>
<p>Danny was drunk, or at least past the point of silly and well on the road to giggly. The wine was exceptional— sweet and tangy enough to linger on his tongue after he swallowed— and the food, oh God the food was enough to make him cry with pleasure. He knew he’d have to spend some extra  time in the gym after all was said and done but he didn’t care. Tonight had been a dream, complete with his choice of dream mates, one, Steven J. McGarrett.<br/>
“If you’re asking about dessert, I’m gonna have to say no,” Danny said, dabbing at his lips with the cloth napkin.<br/>
“Too full for chocolate cake?” Steve asked. He was enjoying the blonde getting loose and happy. There hadn’t been any talk of explosions or reprimands of taking chances all dinner long, and Danny was giggling far too much for sobriety.<br/>
“Chocolate cake?” Danny licked his lips, the tip of his tongue darting silkily over his wine stained lips. Steve watched, fascinated, a growing need in his groin.<br/>
“Yeah. Split a piece?” Steve realized what he’d said sounded very breathy. He didn’t care.<br/>
“Sure.” Danny leaned back in his chair and arched his back, arms overhead as he stretched. He looked a bit wrecked and Steve wondered not for the first time of what Danny would look like in bed. Just that way. Only naked.  Blonde hair mussed. Eyes closed. Legs apart. </p>
<p>“I’ll order then.” Steve took a sip of his wine and cocked his head. “Having fun?”<br/>
“Yeah.” Danny nodded then looked at the fountain. “That is what you need in your house, Steve. It definitely sounds better than the fucking waves.”<br/>
“You think?” Steve squinted at the marble edifice. “I dunno. I think it’s annoying.”<br/>
“Leave it to you,” Danny muttered. “A beautiful piece of marble um architecture and you pronounce it annoying. Huh.”</p>
<p>The waitress suddenly hovered at the table and took Steve’s dessert order then scampered back with said cake in hand. Steve placed the plate with the ooey gooey dark chocolate confection between them.<br/>
Danny picked up his fork and started to eat all of the frosting on one end, eyes bright and expression teasing. He licked at the pile of chocolate goo then shoveled it inside of his mouth with a satisfying smack!<br/>
“Hey!”<br/>
“What are you waiting for,” Danny asked scooping up the rest of the frosting from the top of the cake. Steve dove  in to the cake and got the frosting between the layers. He pushed Danny’s fork away and the 2 men giggled as they had a war over the cake. In the end, Danny won the frosting while Steve triumphed with the cake.</p>
<p>“Ready to go?” Steve asked, watching Danny who was now just leaning back in his chair.<br/>
“Yep.” The smaller man picked up his glass of wine and drained what was left then pushed his chair back.<br/>
Steve grabbed the bill packet and pulled money out of his wallet to place inside the folds. He also left a generous tip. All in all, service and food were excellent. Steve vowed to come back.<br/>
“Come on, you,” Steve said to Danny who was looking quite rosy cheeked and bright eyed..</p>
<p>He held the door open for Danny, who kind of wobbled through the entryway, one hand on the jamb and the other kind of waving in the air. Steve redirected the smaller man towards Steve’s truck and they both walked towards it in amiable silence.</p>
<p>“That was really nice, Steve. Thank you.” Danny turned around, his back against the hood of the truck. The glow from the parking lot lights illuminated his face.  Danny felt loose and relaxed, his limbs burning pleasantly from all of the wine he’d drank. And damned if Steve was right there in front of him, looming like he was waiting for something...

 Steve crowded close, arms circling around Danny’s waist, enjoying the heat of that trim body.<br/>
“You look beautiful,” Steve whispered and nuzzled Danny’s neck, lips flitting along the tendons under the warm skin.  Danny’s pulse beat rapidly against Steve’s mouth; Steve nipped with his front teeth, raising red marks along Danny’s neck.  Danny gasped and arched into Steve, their groins meeting briefly in the movement.<br/>
“Steve.... Steve....” Danny pulled Steve’s head towards him, both of his hands in Steve’s soft hair, wanting more than just a touch more than just some kisses. Danny swore to his God that if Steve had stripped them naked, right here in the parking lot, Danny would have willingly gone down that same path. 

Their lips met in a messy open mouthed kiss, tongues tasting and tangling. Steve nipped at Danny’s bottom lip and was met with a powerful thrust of Danny’s hard pants enclosed cock against Steve’s own hardness. 

Danny couldn’t think straight; all he felt were teeth and lips and spit and taste. He’d never been so needy or so turned on.  Steve broke the kiss only to come on for another, and Danny gave as good as he got, thrusting his tongue into Steve’s mouth, wanting nothing but to feel swallowed up by the taller man. </p>
<p>Steve boosted Danny up higher against the truck until Danny was sitting on the truck, legs apart, torso angled forward.  With both of his hands under that magnificent muscular ass, Steve drew Danny towards him until their groins met, all the while  kissing Danny and eliciting the best kinds of noises from the blonde. .<br/>
Danny pulled on Steve’s hair and threw his head back exposing his neck and the v of his shirt.  For once, Danny was happy there wasn’t any tie to impede Steve’s lips and mouth.  Steve was marking him, pulling Danny’s skin in between his teeth and biting down. It was exquisite! 


Danny moaned and sat up.  He reached between them to rub his palm against the hot bulge that was straining against Steve’s zip. Steve moaned just as Danny undid the snap and zip and wiggled his hand under the pants and against the now damp underwear. 

“God... Danny...” Steve lolled his head against Danny’s shoulder, hands still on Danny’s asscheeks. Danny stroked with knowing fingers against Steve’s cock, the material from the briefs getting wetter as Steve released pre come.  Steve was thrusting and trying to push more of himself against Danny.<br/>
“Come on, Baby, fuck my hand ...”Danny urged. Steve gasped and pushed forward against Danny’s hand and stiffened, growling, his hands tightening on Danny’s asscheeks. Danny had managed to wiggle two fingers under the briefs and slide them against the hot slick of Steve’s cock. 
“Danny... Danny...” Steve was still, shaking in place then collapsed against Danny feeling boneless  after his orgasm. </p>
<p>“Oh Babe that was fucking sexy,” Danny whispered. His own cock was hard and leaking, tight in the confines of his black undies. 

Steve had recovered and was now touching Danny’s bulge with great reverence. With a moan, Danny pushed into that feeling, breathless and ecstatic knowing what would happen and already anticipating the end results. Steve worked his fingers, stroking and palming Danny’s crotch. Within a few strokes,  Danny sought Steve’s mouth and kissed him frantically through the orgasm, moaning low in his throat as he dueled with Steve’s tongue. </p>
<p>“Fuck.”<br/>
Steve nuzzled Danny’s neck and slowly slid Danny down off the truck hood.<br/>
“That was so good,” Danny muttered. He wasn’t sure his rubbery legs would hold him up.<br/>
“Yeah it was. Can’t wait to do more,” Steve sucked Danny’s ear lobe into his mouth and lightly chewed on it, enjoying the noises the blonde made.</p>
<p>“Enough, Steven. We can cross public sex off our bucket lists now.”<br/>
“Are you regretting we did it,” Steve asked, guiding Danny around the passenger side of his truck, a hand possessively on Danny’s back.  Danny shook his head and looked up at Steve.<br/>
“No regrets.”<br/>
“That’s what I like to hear,” Steve said with a lopsided grin. He waited as Danny climbed in then practically skipped over to the driver side and pulled himself up into the seat. </p>
<p>Danny was quiet as they rode to Danny’s apartment. Steve wanted to ask if it was ok, if Danny was happy, if what they just did was going to mess up their work partnership, if Danny felt the same way about him as Steve did about Danny... but Steve said nothing. He had turned on the radio and Danny was singing softly along to an Elton John ballad, his voice pleasant and rich. Steve snuck a glance and in the dark, Danny’s profile hid its’ secrets but there was a smile on his lips.<br/>
That was a good sign.<br/>
Steve would take it.</p>
<p>“Here’s you,” Steve said breaking the silence as he pulled the Silverado into the parking lot that framed Danny’s apartments.<br/>
“Hey I’m ... I had a really good... time... Thanks, Steve.” Danny hesitated then quickly, so fast that it was barely a fleeting moment, kissed Steve on the cheek and opened his door and jumped out, not looking back or waving.  Steve waited until Danny opened the door and the lights went on in the front living room before he pulled the truck out and made his way back home.</p>
<p>Danny threw his keys in the bowl on the stand by the door and checked his phone. No calls from either Grace or Rachel so it had been a quiet night on their home front. He shuffled down the hall to his bedroom and clicked on the light. He was tired but in a good way. A shower would not only feel good but it would also erase the night’s activities from between his legs. Although, if Danny was keen to admit to himself, he could go another round solo thinking that it was Steve’s hand on his cock, Steve kissing him into orgasm.<br/>
One shower and another good come later and Danny was stretching out in bed, missing the heat of a partner.  He closed his eyes and held out hope that if he did dream tonight, he’d dream of Steve.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>